Loving Portrait
by XoX Cardcaptor Sakura XoX
Summary: Its a normal day at school, Riku Harada never would of guessed and important trade mark would happen with a certain some one.. RIKU X DAISUKE


Ok this is my first Fan Fic so don't go to hard on me and just so you know I own don't own DN Angel or any characters the only thing I own is this story. Please Review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa-kun…" Riku said poking the red head in front of her. "Class is over get up!"

"W-What?" Daisuke moaned still very drowsy.

"Idiot… Darks been gone for days and you still find it hard to stay awake." Riku said rolling her eyes.

"Hehe, sorry" replied Diasuke turning a light shade if red. Riku grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the hall.

"C'mon we have swimming next!" Diasuke moaned. Coming from a sleep didn't make him fell like swimming.

Riku however was always pumped and athletic, and now that they were in a relationship Daisuke was getting a lot more exercise. Coming from the changing rooms the teacher paired them up for laps. They were paired together as usual. Not that ether minded.

"Boys first" instructed the teacher. Diasuke swam across the pool and back, officially awake, while Riku sit with the spot watch waiting for lap 3. Daisuke had his training and Riku's sporty-ness so he wasn't a bit tired, though he was still happy for this being the last class of the day.

As he reached the end of his laps the bell rang through the speakers. He climbed out of the pool. Riku ran up to him and helped him out.

"Walk me home?" Riku asked. Daisuke nodded. He loved walking her home, it was kind of like his favorite class.

Riku stand waiting at the school entrance, kicking a pebble with her feet. "Riku-san?" She herd Daisuke call. "Here" she waved. He ran up to her.

"Can we go to the park first? I have something I want to show you."

"Ya" she replied. The walk to the park was very quiet nether of the talked much with the occasional 'Sorry' from Daisuke tripping over his own feet. Each time he would give a sheepishly boyish grin and turn slightly red.

As they arrived at the park Daisuke led them to a bench under a cherry tree. He plunged himself into the bench, Riku followed. Daisuke searched through his bag and pulled out a sketch book. Riku leaned over his shoulder trying to peek a glance at what he was looking at. He pulled the cover over every time she tried.

"Just a second" he said "I forgot something on it." Riku nodded and sat her head on Daisuke's shoulder. He turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh, sorry" Riku said noticing Daisuke's face "do you mind?" Daisuke trying to make his face normal again said "N-no it's ok"

He flipped through the pages of his book and took out his pencil. He did a few adjustments to the sketch and gave a relieving "done!"

Riku sat up off his shoulder. "Can I see then?" Daisuke nodded, carefully ripping out the page of the book.

On the top of the picture it read 'Dearest Riku.' The picture was of the place they sat, backs towards picture, Riku's head on his shoulder and cherry blossoms falling.

Daisuke was probably redder then a tomato now but he still help out the sketch. By now Riku was in tears.

"Thank you" she said repeatedly. She leaped into his arms in an emotional hug. The sketch hit the ground for it had fallen off Riku's lap during the hug.

Daisuke couldn't get any redder from the sketch so he simply stayed the same color for the hug. After realizing what happened he also pulled Riku closer into a hug.

The sketch unrolled on the ground revealing the handwriting on the bottom of the page. It a very pretty font the words 'I Love You' appeared on the picture.

Leaning in for a kiss, Daisuke and Riku both stood up. When they pulled out, tears still trickled down Riku's face.

"I love you, too" she whispered. Daisuke smiled.

"I'm glad." And with that they pulled back in for a hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that was chapter 1 if you want me to go on please review!


End file.
